Home Sweet Home, I beg to differ
by xxKrAzYxKxx
Summary: That disgusted me. That’s why I left them. If God put us here to, well, do our job, then why would they give up? I have no desire to protect the weaker species. We were put here to kill, and them to be killed.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight. This takes place the year after Bella and Edward meet. Everything in Twilight happened, but it ends there. No New Moon or whatnot.

I could sense a, um, problem ever since I set foot on the campus of this backwater school. I knew how to control myself, not that I often did. I had no need to stay put. Unlike _them_. They seem always eager to settle, never to let their true instincts out. That disgusted me. That's why I left them. If God put us here to, well, do our job, then why would they give up? I have no desire to protect the weaker species. We were put here to kill, and them to be killed.

Much to my pleasure, very few humans know about the existence of my kind. My problem did though, which is why she was a problem. She was getting too close, and I knew he had no intention of changing her. I knew where they were, for I could sense their presence when I entered the Washington area. A very smart plan, moving somewhere there wasn't much sunlight. Very smart indeed.

I had a plan, a very cunning, fool proof plan. He, of course, would play a major role without his knowledge. This was simply a game to me. A game in which there could be only one winner, and was already rigged in my favor. But I would need to make sacrifices. I would need to cut down of my nutritious diet. I would also need to act, dare I say it, human. The word itself disgusts me. I, however, am more mature than to let a dislike keep me from my prize, which would be most satisfying indeed.

I chose the month of November. It was cloudy, and therefore a well set cover. However, to gain access to the school, I needed a parent to send an application. This was not hard, however. I called upon a friend of mine, who filled the post admirably. The application was accepted and I received a schedule. I was to start the following week. My plan was, as I have said, fool proof. And all was going well. My problem would soon be solved.

A/N: So this was kind of off the top of my head. I had the idea an decided to right it down. BTW this is a girl who is talking. I realized I didn't make it clear at all! So please review, and that will determine whether I continue with this or not. If I don't get reviews I'm not going to bother.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: All material from the Twilight series belongs to S. Meyer.

Life is taken for granted. The sparse minutes one has are wasted. Eternal life would seen like an obvious choice. However, it is quite the opposite. Tedious, endless minutes need to be filled; an eternity of time which stretches ever onward. No one should be forced into that. Those who go by choice often regret the decision.

I regret nothing.

My transformation was painful. Death would have been easier. However, once the process starts it is pointless to turn back. I do not think ill of my decision. it has given me strength, and a power of control.

If you are going to hear this tale you may as well know the information that is necessary. My name is Cassandra Fuil. I was born is England in 1330. When I was 18 I fell ill with the Black Plague. This disease was incurable. I was going to die. I was seen by a special doctor who told me he could help me. I was disoriented and on the edge of life and death. I unthinkingly agreed, wishing only to save myself from my untimely death. When the transformation was complete I grew angry. I hated what I had become, and I wasted many years fruitlessly attempting to find an antidote. I came across the way to kill my kind during my research. The information stuck in my head as I started searching for the man who ruined my existence by turning me. My fetish lasted 25 years. I finally found him in present day Alaska. My task was quick; his body burned. From then on I focused my attention on my developing game. I would set myself in a human community, focusing my attention on a particularly fine specimen. Each town had a killing. That's when I'd move on. If I was not allowed to truly live, why should they?

In the early 19 hundreds I came across a family of my kind. I stayed with them for some time. However, I became tired of their hunting habits. I befriended the youngest; he had only recently been turned. I persuaded him to hunt one night. We went to the nearest town, and feasted. He, to my annoyance, regretted what he had done. He confronted me. He explained that I must either omit to their habits or leave. I am not one to take confrontation passively. We fought, which almost took both our lives. I was not regretful of our falling out. However it may have caused my current problem.

A/N: so yet again a passage from the top of my head. I actually am enjoying this immensely. Oh, and just a fun fact: her last name means blood in Irish Gaelic. So please review. I will attempt to tell you more soon.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: S. Meyer owns the Twilight saga. Cassandra's POV.

Time cannot fill the place of one whom was lost. The hole stands, gapping, filled with nothing but sorrow, which no tortured soul can heal. Some wounds run shallow enough to be healed by time. The deepest of all, however, stays with you forever. The pain of a loss never truly leaves.

I dress particularly carefully that first day. I needed to befriend the girl, therefore I must act and dress according to her taste. However, I decided to stand out this time, instead of sinking into the background. It was a small school and therefore I would be noticed either way. I decided to dye my bangs blue. My hair is otherwise light blond. I also had to concentrate on covering my eyes. They were deep red. I bought years worth of contacts, for I would need to switch them every few hours. I decided on blue contacts, which gave my eyes a purple look. I wore tight blue jeans and a fitted, faded red t-shirt.

I said goodbye to the picture of my past fiancé. As I passed it I felt a stab of sorrow. If only I had gotten to him in time. I shook my head clear of the thought; there was no point dwelling on what could have been, even if it would have been terrific.

I decided to walk to school. I lived some four miles away but I wanted to run. I ran passed to school and onward two miles before turning back. I walked onto the campus, books in hand. I wanted to see how to students would react to me. I purposely dropped my books, gave a sigh of annoyance and reached down to get them. This trick has worked wonders before. I was not disappointed.

"Here let me help." I looked up to see an Asian boy smiling at me. He picked up half of the books, while I got the other half. He handed them back to me, still smiling.

"Thank you so much," I returned the smile. His eyes drifted out of focus, as though lost in thought. "I'm Cassandra Fuil," I prompted.

"I'm Eric Yorkie," he smiled. He ran a hand though his black hair. I smiled at him and he shifted his weight nervously. "So, let me see your schedule." I handed it to him. "First period chemistry; same as me. Walk with me?"

"Sure," I fell into step beside him. He told me about the school, his friends, and Bella Swan. He said she arrived last year. I smiled internally. I knew her well, and she would soon know me. We turned into the hallway our classroom was located when I saw something that made me angry. He was walking down the hallway. I pardoned myself from Eric and intercepted him before he could turn the corner.

"Edward," I said, leaning against the locker. He froze and stared. I gave him a wicked smile; a frown appeared on his fallen angel face.

"What are you doing here?" he said in a whisper, "Get out of here."


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: blah blah Twilight blah. blah blah S. Meyer blah.

"What are you doing here? Get out of here."

"Oh, I don't think so," I purred. I knew what would drive him crazy. "I don't think I will leave just yet. You see, I have some… business to take care of and therefore need to stay."

"What," he lowered his voice, "more murder?"

"Perhaps," I sneered. Oh, how I was driving his mind crazy. I continued to think _Reading my mind?_ for I knew he would. I have overcome that obstacle. I have learned to control my thoughts as to not let anything slip in front of him. "Why, Edward, did you not miss me? We had such fun together, remember? That late night, that tempting scent, that intoxicating blood? You enjoyed it, Edward Cullen. Oh how you enjoyed it."

He looked as though he wanted me dead, to set me on fire and rid himself of the evidence of that damning night. Instead he breathed in deeply and closed his eyes. I though he was attempting to calm himself, until the aroma caught my attention. It was the most heavenly scent. The most delicious thing and I felt as if I was drowning in the aroma. Instead, I turned and saw the girl. Medium build, brown hair and eyes, nothing remotely special other than that smell; Bella Swan was approaching us. I did not want her to know that I knew Edward. I turned back to him quickly.

"Thank you very much," I said innocently to him, "I think I can find my way from here." I turned and left. I willed him to not mention me to the girl, and as per usual it worked. He didn't mention the fact that he knew me, nor that I was one of his kind.

I reached to class and took a seat next to Eric. He smiled at me and I returned it. I needed to get close to Bella and it would be much easier if I was one of her 'friends'. We simply went over the periodic table of elements. I was truly the most boring thing I had ever done. I sent the mental command to the teacher to let us out early, and so she did. I walked out into the courtyard and sat at one of the picnic tables. The sun was firmly hidden behind a large black cloud. Seconds later I was joined by Eric and another boy who shared our chemistry class. They sat down with me and began to talk.

"So, what's your name again?" asked the other boy. His blond hair was in spikes and his light blue eyes twinkled.

"Cassandra, Cassie for short," I said in a false cheery voice, "And your's?"

"Mike Newton."

"It's a pleasure," I said, not smiling, but not coldly. It was nice enough to be taken as genuine but distant enough to tell anyone clearly that I was not an extremely nice person.

"So, Cassie, would you care to join us for lunch?" Eric asked eagerly.

"I would love to."

My war has begun.

A/N: hey there! I realized I forgot to put an author's note for the last chapter, sorry about that. Anywayz, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Nothing really eventful, that's for later ; ) . So please review, or else I will stop writing… I don't enjoy it unless I get feedback. If I get reviews I will update shortly.


End file.
